


Never Cruel

by Sariel79



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Captain/Subordinate Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Flirting, Flirting to incite jealousy, Groping, Making Out, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with some plot, Possessive Levi, Reader-Insert, Scout Regiment, Slight Masochistic behavior, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, i suck at summaries send help, jealous Levi, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariel79/pseuds/Sariel79
Summary: Captain Levi Ackerman of the Survey Corps is your lover. Once day you try and make him jealous by flirting with another. This eventually leads to you being punished by Levi. You also reflect on the history of your relationship.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

BANG!

The door to the stables slammed open loudly. The Scouts inside that had been tasked with cleaning stopped and held their brooms mid-sweep. Open mouth stares followed as they watched you being forcibly shoved into the barn, scruffed by the back of your jacket. Immediately your nose was assaulted with familiar smells. Fresh pine shavings, hay, leather. Thankfully the scent of manure and ammonia was all but gone due to the recent mucking out of the stalls.

As you were drug past you gave a slight smile and a shrug at your comrades as if to say, Scout life – amirite?

The person dragging you stopped and shot them a look.

“Get out.”

Though you could no longer seem them, you heard a few mumble ‘Yes sir’ and the closing of the door. They were more than a little afraid of what would happen if they didn’t obey their captain.

Their captain.  
Your captain.  
Humanities Strongest soldier of the Scout Regiment: Captain Levi.

His fist never left the collar of your jacket and he resumed dragging you the last few feet until you were pressed against the far wall. You collided with the wooden pillar there and let out a slight ‘Oof’. It was only then that Captain Levi released his hold on you and you were able to turn around and face him. He glared at you, fuming. In the dead quiet of the stables you could hear him exhaling loudly through his nostrils.

“What was that about?”he asked sharply.

To someone who didn’t know better, at 5’2’’ the Captain may seem like a bit of a pushover. In reality, he could kick anyone’s ass so hard their relatives would feel it, with a no-nonsense attitude to match. You had garnered a modicum of respect from him for not only being a decent fighter (5 kills, 11 assists) but also intelligent. Even eccentric Squad Leader Hange had requested your help with her experiments on more than one occasion, much to Levi’s annoyance.

Now, Levi may have been short, but fortunately you were nearly the same height as him and able to meet his unyielding gaze head-on. No small win on your part, for the storm contained in his dark grey eyes seemed as though it would break through. Those tempestuous eyes would vary in intensity depending on his mood. Since the Captain’s default disposition was “severely annoyed at everyone and everything”, they pretty much looked that way all the time. 

Unwilling to give in to his bullying, you waited a moment before answering, smoothing a few loose strands of hair out of your face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Captain.” 

(Oh yeah – and one reason you would regularly piss Levi off? You were constantly traipsing the line between obedient soldier and insufferable pain in the ass.)

“Bullshit.” He spat out. “I saw you. Flirting with Jean. Laughing over-enthusiastically at his jokes. Sitting closer than usual at lunch. And just now - pretending you needed help getting the well water when you are perfectly capable of doing it yourself. ”

You remembered the scene like it was, well, a few minutes ago. It was true, you were more than capable of doing it yourself, and Jean knew it. But there was something about a pretty girl giving off the “damsel in distress” vibes that turned him into a complete idiot. Poor guy.

You raised an eyebrow defiantly “So?” 

“Tch. That brat is going to think you fancy him. Next he’ll want to share his rations with you. Before you know it he’s going to show up at your door with a handful of weeds and ask you on a date.”

Poor Jean, you thought again. You knew what Captain Levi was saying was probably right. You’d have to let the guy down easy seeing as you were already involved with someone. Someone you were trying to make jealous by flirting with Jean in the first place. And your plan was clearly working.

“Is that so bad?” you said, egging him on.

There was a pause, then the sharp sting of a slap across your left cheek.

The pain came and went in an instant. You massaged your cheek all the same, smirking back at your Captain, feeling triumphant in your success at getting him so angry it had turned physical. Sure, the slap had hurt, but you’d be lying if you didn’t admit it was a bit of a turn on. Besides, you’d seen him do far worse. Not to you of course. He may be rough with you sometimes but never cruel.

No, never cruel.

Levi practically growled. “You’re mine.” 

He held your face and crashed his lips upon yours. Without a second thought you opened your mouth to him, letting his tongue explore and his lips savor the softness of your own. Never leaving the warm invitation of your mouth his hand slid up your side, eventually stopping to grope and squeeze the underside of your breast clumsily through the thick, coarse fabric of your uniform. You gave a small squeak of surprise but kept your mouth latched with his. As your own hands slid behind Levi’s head, feeling the softness of his undercut and the trailing ends of his longer black locks on your fingers, you felt Levi’s knee forcibly move yours apart, only to press it up against your clothed sex. Now you had no choice but to break the kiss with a small gasp. Encouraged by you slowly submitting to him he pinned you further, if that was even possible, into the wooden pillar. The sharp edges dug uncomfortably into your back and buttocks. Your hair caught in the splinters and tugged at your scalp. You didn’t give a damn. 

His lips eventually moved away from your mouth and ghosted over your skin till latching onto your neck below your right ear. Jerk, you thought. He’s not playing fair. Levi knew just where your erogenous zones were. It was impossible to hold back your mewls of pleasure. He proceeded to kiss and suck at the spot relentlessly until a bright purplish red hickey appeared. Satisfied with his work, he pulled back and released you.

He glanced at your neck then fixed his gaze upon you again. “Don’t you dare try to cover that up. Understand?”

Oh yes, you understood perfectly. He wanted to make sure it was on full display. For everyone to know that you were already claimed.

You were boneless and panting but still managed to form a smirk. “Yes sir.”

Without another word he turned around and headed back the way he’d come. Before exiting he stopped, turning his head to the side without fully looking back at you.

“My quarters. Tonight.” Captain Levi - your lover - left, not waiting for a response.

Your gamble with Levi’s reaction to your pretend flirting had paid off. Though to be honest, you felt the odds were in your favor anyway. You were so looking forward to your “punishment” tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I was so focused on making it perfect that I lost sight of just putting it out in the world. I hope you enjoy it all the same. As always Kudos and Comments are GREATLY appreciated!!

After your clandestine make-out session with Levi, he had made you run what felt like infinite laps around the field. When you got back, not only did you miss supper in the mess hall, you had to use what remained of the water used for bathing and it had been stone cold. There wasn’t anything you do in either instance, however Armin was kind enough to save some bread and two small boiled potatoes for you. 

Walking to Levi’s quarters, your thought’s drifted to the start of your relationship with Levi.  
You could picture it in your mind’s eye…

*****

It had been a humid day that continued into the evening. The heat had been so oppressive you could think of nothing else save your shower at the end of the day. When it was your turn in the shower stall for the female scouts you looked thoughtful at the soap you had brought. At first you thought against using it – tallow and lard used to make soap was a rare commodity to be sure, and you wanted it to last. But the more you considered it you felt you deserved it. You gave a quick swipe of the aromatic soap along you whole body before lathering up head to toe. As you scrubbed and rinsed you let your fingers almost absentmindedly reach towards your sex. The last of the water had run out and you stood there, eyes closed and letting your thoughts drift to the sight of your VERY good looking Captain. 

As you had run through your exercises you kept stealing glances at Levi. Despite the heat he was still dressed as always – full Scout uniform with green wool cloak and his customary cravat. You wanted to tear that uniform off him to marvel at what you had no doubt was a lithe but muscular body underneath. You desperately wanted to run your fingers through his hair as you both gave in to the most carnal of desires.

“Levi,” you breathed, barely above a whisper.

You touched and played with yourself, feeling yourself getting wetter and wetter as you fantasied about your captain getting you off.

“Oh God yes Levi. It feels so good,” you moaned a little louder.

Suddenly…

“You need some help with that?”

Your eyes flew open in abject terror. ‘Oh no. Oh no no no no…’

Though the moon was still low there was enough to shine through the curtain covering the entrance to the shower stall. It cast a Captain Levi-shaped shadow against it.

You clasped a hand to your mouth as you used the other to reach for the towel and cover yourself in shame.

The shadow didn’t move.

“Look. We can’t afford to have someone’s head in the clouds thinking about how much they want to bang their captain when lives are on the line. You got that? Don’t think I didn’t see you watching me earlier today. Clearly you need to get it out of your system, and if I need to be the one to help you with that, fine. The quicker it’s over with the better and we can all get back to killing titans. So I’ll ask you just one more time: Do you need help with that?”

You heard you heard your blood pound in your ears. And then suddenly silence as your inhibitions melted away. 

“Yes.” 

The curtain parted and and suddenly Levi was standing before you. This time he wore the standard military khaki pants and a plain linen shirt. The collar was wide enough to show off his clavicle and neck that made you think even more dirty thoughts.

Despite being short he still seemed to loom over you. His eyes flicked between your and the towel you held in front of you.

“Drop it,” he commanded.

You did so, exposing yourself fully to him.

Levi came even closer. So close you could feel his breath on your skin. It sent shivers down your spine and you felt your nipples pebble and harden. He reached up and ran his hands slowly up your sides as if appreciating your form. You may have been petite but years of training had given you at least SOME muscles.

His voice turned low and husky. “You want me to touch you – “ he dipped his hand to your sex “- here?”

You nodded, not trusting your voice.

He brought his hand even closer and parted your nether-lips, inserting his index and middle finger into your pussy. He gathered some of your slick there and removed his fingers to bring them to your clit. He gave it soft, experimental strokes, seeing how your body would respond to his touch.

It felt beyond amazing of course. Never in a million years did you think that you would get fingered by Captain Levi. As a matter-of-fact, you couldn’t really think at all. Your brains was just a jumbled, incoherent mess. All you could focus on was the intense pleasure the man in front of you was giving you. A man you had admired from afar. A superior officer. A man you thought you had no chance with whatsoever.

Now you were riding his hand for all it’s worth, and it was better then any fantasy you’d ever had.

Levi gradually increased pressure and speed, switching between strokes, flicking a fingertip at your clit, and reinserting them into your warm depths, curling them at just the right angle.

You felt a heaviness in your loins and could tell your orgasam was fast approaching. Your back arched. You longed to run your fingers through his hair but refrained. Instead you let out a loud, debaucherous moan.

Levi clapped his free hand over your mouth. “Quiet brat.”

His hand stilled and stormy grey eyes met yours with intensity. “Do you want someone to hear us? Sure would be a shame to cut this short.” He smirked. “Stay silent and we can continue. Otherwise…” Levi slowly removed his fingers from your heat.

Levi’s strong hand may have still been covering your mouth, but you managed to shake your head no, begging him not to stop.

Without another word he plunged his fingers back into you. His speed reached a feverish pace, the pad of his thumb expertly working your clit.

You came. Hard. Toes curling and feeling a euphoric tingle all over your body. You inhaled deeply thorough your nose, willing your mouth shut and tears pricking at your eyes.

Levi still held his hand, covered in your juices, close to your sex as he let you grind down on him, riding out the last of your orgasam.

When you dared open your eyes again you were shocked as you watched Levi bring his hand to his mouth, inserting his fingers and sucking them clean one by one, keeping his gaze locked with yours. When he was finished he surprised you even further.

He kissed you.

Almost painfully he immediately forced his tongue into your mouth. You could of course taste yourself mingled with his saliva and it was divine. He held your shoulders and continued to explore your mouth. You also became acutely aware of Levi’s growing erection against your thigh. 

What had just happened between you and your captain was extraordinary and you didn’t want it to end. Though despite everything you couldn’t bring yourself to reach out and touch him back. Even though you longed to place your hands against his chest and feel the warmth of his body, you didn’t think you had earned that particular level of intimacy. To you that seemed reserved for relationships, not a one-off encounter. A mere tryst.

You felt his warm lips leave yours abruptly and without another word Levi stepped away, moving aside the curtain and letting it fall back behind him. 

****

After that night, you became the one to catch him stealing glances at YOU. But while your gazes had been born of lust, he seemed to be almost studying you. Once he knew that you had caught on though he stopped and you assumed that was the end of it.

It wasn’t.

It was on a rare afternoon off when he pulled you away towards a secluded clearing in the forest. 

“Brat. I can’t get you out of my mind,’ he’d confessed. 

It was then that you allowed yourself to touch him. Heated kisses led to pawing at each others clothes, led to the two of you making love for the first time right upon the soft green grass.

After that you both agreed to keep your relationship a secret. In front of everyone else he treated you no differently that the other Scouts. Alone, well…his attitude wasn’t that much different truth be told. But the way he worshiped your body spoke volumes. 

There was the time you had sex in the shower, Levi kissing every inch of you with reverence. Another, you had gotten back to his quarters first, meeting him wearing nothing but one of his cravats and a smile. You remembered saying that you’d have to do that more often, before he impaled you with his cock and ravished you.

Not to say that your relationship was just about sex. Once, returning from a scouting mission, you passed a grove of wild apple trees. While most of the Scouts stood guard watching out for titans, yourself and a few members of the company came down from your horses, pulled off your cloaks and filled them with as many apples as you could carry. On the ride back, Mikasa idly mentioned how her mother used to bake them into pies. Your mother would make them into apple turnovers and they were responsible for your addiction to pastries, you’d said with a wistful smile. Unfortunately all the ingredients needed to make them were almost impossible to come by as the Scouts headquarters were so far removed from the towns and centralized districts.

A couple days later you were walking to the mess hall to get some tea for both yourself and Levi to take to his quarters. But to your surprise Levi was already there, the room empty save him. The lamps had burned down low and cast sharp shadows upon his face. Pouring your own tea you sat down across from him. He was drinking his typical jasmine blend and you smiled at how he always held his cup, across the top instead of using the handle. You then noticed the plate in front of him on the table covered with a cloth. 

A quizzical expression on your face, you asked “What’s with the plate Captain?”

He unceremoniously pulled the cloth back, revealing half a dozen mouth-watering apple turnovers.

Your eyes widened. 

“You made those?”

“Tch. Don’t be stupid.” Levi pushed the plate towards you. “I bought them.”

You picked up one of the flakey, golden pastries and took a bite. Closing your eyes you savored the sweet and slightly tart flavor. They were delicious.

When you opened your eyes you saw Levi eyeing you curiously. 

“Do you want to try one?” You asked.

He seemed to not understand the question. “Why? They’re for you.”

You said nothing. Instead you reached out across the table for his hand, grasping it and giving a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you.”

Levi ran the pad of his thumb absentmindedly along your fingers. “You’re welcome.”

He continued to watch you eat. Before long you were telling him about your mother’s infamous cooking. It was nothing he hadn’t heard before, but he indulged you anyway. Your mother still lived in the small home where you’d grown up, in a village to the north-west behind wall Rose. You hadn’t been to visit her in over six months, but had some leave coming up which you’d of course use to go and see her.

The unsaid ‘If I’m still alive’ hung in the air ominously.

You let out an audible sigh. “Well, you have your tea already so I guess I will see you tomorrow.” You tried to pull away your hand but Levi wouldn’t let you go.

“Stay with me tonight,” he said.

You smiled warmly at him “Of course.”

And when you made love that night he told you he loved you, and your heart was full.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you all for being so patient as I finished this work! Hope you enjoy! As always kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated!

The barracks were fairly quiet as you made your way to Levi’s quarters. Practically everyone had retired to their bunks after dinner. You heard muffled voices and the occasional outburst of laughter as your fellow soldiers conversed before for the order for ‘lights out’.

You reached the door and rapped upon it softly.

“Come.”

You entered and closed the door behind you.

Levi’s back was turned to you, naked from the waist up, pants slung low, revealing scars and the small dip of his lower back and his strong shoulder blades. His pants still wrapped in the leather straps used for the ODM gear.

You wanted to weep he was so beautiful.

He seemed engrossed in his paperwork, picking up each page purposefully to read before turning it over to to place atop another pile. The room was silent save for the rustling of paper.

You approached him from behind, pressing your chest to his back and snaking your arms around his upper torso. You proceeded to absentmindedly kiss the marred skin between his shoulder blades. Ignoring your touch, he asked “Did you bathe?” Levi was obsessed with cleanliness in all it’s myriad forms.

“Yes of course.”

Levi set down the rest of the papers and sighed.

“Brat. What were you thinking.” He said it more as an admonishment than a question.

“To make you jealous of course.”

“Tch,” he scoffed.

“Besides,” you continued, smirking. “The payoff was worth it.”

You let your arms drop as he turned to face you, leaning against his desk and folding his arms which obstructed the view of his strong, sculpted chest. He looked at you disapprovingly.

“Was it?”

“Well I suppose it depends on what my punishment is,” you said as you eyed him up and down.

Without another word, Levi pulled over his desk chair and turned it to face you. He sat, slouching, with his left elbow propped up on the back of the chair.

He looked at you dead in the eye.

“Well. Get on with it.”

With a knowing smirk you reached behind him to the desk, lowering the wick in the oil lamp there, subsequently dimming the room. When you moved back in front of Levi you went slowly to your knees.

In the din of the room the only sound was the light clink of buckles being undone. Meticulously you removed the straps one by one. The last was his belt.

Instead of starting on the final belt, you placed your face in the crotch of his pants and gently nuzzled at his clothed manhood. He was still soft but you knew that would change. Sure enough, you felt him begin to get excited, the growing firmness of his dick pressing into your face. When you felt you had teased him enough you finally undid his belt and began to unbutton his pants.

You pulled down his pants and boxers in one go, Levi lifting his hips to allow you to take them off completely.

And there it was, his cock on full display – almost at half-mast. You saw him twitch.

You grasped him impressive length with one hand, beginning to kiss and lick just the tip, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum. As much as you wanted to tease him more, you wanted this almost as much as he did and you could feel the heat pooling on your loins. You took him gently into your mouth, making eye contact as you let your saliva fully coat his cock, followed by you pulling back and suckling, not moving your head up or down. Levi loved it when you did this. He placed his free hand behind you head, stroking your hair, letting out a deep sigh as he let his head loll back.

His velvety length tasted so good. Humming with approval, you continued to worship his cock. Encircling your thumb and forefinger to add to the sensation of your mouth upon him, bobbing your head steadily up and down and breathing through your nose with ease. You put slightly more pressure on him with your fingers and began to twist them back and forth in time to your sucking him off. Levi’s fingers began to fist in your hair.

“Good girl,” he murmured.

Suddenly he pulled you off him and grabbed you under his arms, effortlessly hoisting you back up to standing before him.

“Enough. I can’t wait any longer,” he growled.

Quickly you stripped, too eager to put on a show of it. When you had finally stepped out of your panties and stood naked before him, Levi’s gaze alone commanded you to sit atop him. You straddled his waist. Levi rubbed the tip of his cock against your slit, collecting the slick that had accumulated there. When he was sufficiently lubricated you sank down on his length. You both gasped loudly.

“Hnngggg” you let out.

“Fuck, you feel so good and tight brat. I’m gonna cum in that tight little pussy of yours tonight. You know you want it.”

You did, more than anything. Knowing that you made him feel so good. Fortunately you regularly took a concoction that Hange had developed to prevent pregnancy. A baby was the last thing you needed where your own lives were at risk on a daily basis.

Levi’s fingers danced along your spine as you expertly rode him.

You let your own fingers card through the undercut of his hair, then tilted your head down to him and met his lips with your own, sharing your first kiss of the evening. The feel of his lips upon yours – you had it seared into your memory for all eternity. Tongues wresting with each other as you both let the pleasure fully take over, giving way to open-mouth kisses as you panted into one another.

Levi finally broke the kiss. He grunted in frustration, wanting to take control of the pace, as he grabbed your hips to steady you as he pummeled into you further, buying his face in the valley between your breasts.

“H…hit me.” You whispered needily.

His right had left your hip, smacking soundly on your ass cheek.

“Nggg…harder.”

Another smack followed with almost his full force behind it. Then another. And another. Each punctuated with Levi saying “Don’t….forget….you’re….mine!”

You felt your inner walls clench around his cock with each repeated slap. It was Levi’s turn to let out a deep groan.

“Fuck yeah baby. My little whore likes that doesn’t she?”

The room was silent again, save for the obscene sound of skin slapping on skin.

“Let’s take this to the bed.”

Without any effort Levi picked you up, still sheathed inside you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and let him carry you the few feet to his bed. He set you down roughly on your back. Levi stilled and adjusted his angle. Before blanketing your body with his own and pistoning feverishly into you again. Levi nuzzled into the crook of your neck. His hot breath on your ear to kiss and lick where he had marked you earlier today.

“Feels so good baby,’ you whimpered.

“Turn over.”

As much as you relished the feeling on a man’s weight on top of you, you grinned knowingly.

“I’m gonna fuck that smirk off your face,” he threatened.

If it was even possible, you felt more blood rush to your loins.

Obediently you flipped over onto your hands and knees. Levi slapped your ass again for good measure. You could only imagine how tender and sore your buttocks would be tomorrow trying to sit on your horse as the team ran though drills. The thought brought a blush to your face.

Levi entered your pussy once more.

He was relentless as he fucked you. You clawed at the bedsheets, crying out with pleasure. The bed creaked and rocked in time with his thrusting.

Levi reached around and began to finger your clit, circling it with just enough pressure.

“You going to cum for me like a good girl?”

“Oh fuck yeah baby. Don’t stop – please don’t stop!”

Suddenly Levi pulled his hand away and his thrusts became shallow. You gasped at the sudden loss of pressure.

“Brat. You don’t deserve it. What with that stunt you pulled earlier.”

You were frantic. Levi was making you feel so good and you didn’t want to stop for anything.

“I swear I won’t do it again. I’ll be a good girl. Please Levi,”you begged.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You. Only you. I love you Levi.”

Satisfied, Levi deepened his thrusts and returned his ministrations to your clit. He pleasured you so well you felt as if your body was on fire. Suddenly you felt your crest swell and knew you were close.

“Levi…I…I’m…” you stuttered.

He grunted. “Me too.”

Your orgasam hit you and your whole body sang with pleasure. You felt your toes curl and a loss of feeling in your fingertips as all your blood rushed to your loins. You knew not to scream out as you would no doubt be heard, instead letting loose a stream of breathy gasps. The pleasure eventually ebbed and you almost fell forward, but Levi held you steady even as he sought his own release. A few more thrusts and he was there – shooting thick, hot ropes of cum inside you, moaning obscenely. Levi stilled, then pulled his softening member out of you. You collapsed onto the bed.

“The sheets!” He immediately exclaimed.

_Oops._

You clambered off the bed as Levi went to the wash basin to soak a small cloth before handing it to you, your combined juices still dripping out of your abused hole. Levi took another rag and proceeded to clean himself, after which he put his boxers and pants back on. As he did so there was a knock at the door.

“Y/N?”

It was Jean.

You and Levi shared a look. His was pissed off, yours was amused, covering your mouth to stifle a laugh.

Levi was fuming, buckling his pants as he walked to the door. He unlocked it and threw it open. Just before he did so you remembered you were naked. You grabbed a blanket, pulling it around you.

Levi’s eyes bored holes into Jean’s.

“What.”

Jean was wide-eyed at the scene before him. To his credit, he did manage to speak in spite of it all.

“I was looking for y/n. Armin said he saw you heading towards to captain’s quarters, assuming you were going over tactical maneuvers.” He paused, gathering up his courage. “But it seems they were different ‘maneuvers’ alltogether.”

Levi rolled his eyes and then slammed the door in Jean’s face. He looked back at you. “Sheets!” He yelled again.

You stuck your tongue out at him, but did as you were told and stripped the bed, gathering up everything including the washcloths.

“I expect those cleaned and returned in an hour.”

“But it’s nearly midnight!” You whined.

“Tch. Idiot. I didn’t say you had to do it.”

You grinned and bounded up to him, throwing your arms around his neck and peppering him with kisses before pulling back and ‘booping’ him on the nose. He hated that.

“You’re a brat you know that right?”

You smiled back innocently. “But I’m your brat…Captain.”

Now that he did like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and/or comments are GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
